Alliance Intelligence Reports
Alliance Intelligence Reports, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40109). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorami są Craig Robert Carey, J. P. Pietrzak i Trevor J. Wilson. Zawartość *Introduction **Using The Book *The Task Force on Alliance Security **Lt. Commander Anson Blazer **Lt. Colonel Beryl Chiffonage **General Airen Cracken **Lieutenant Deeve **Major Bren Derlin **Lt. Commander Adazian Liebke **Doctor Saren Llalik **Lieutenant Alton Lochner **General Crix Madine **Lieutenant Ma'w'shiye **Agent Tynan Ryln Mei **Lieutenant Tura Raftican **General Carlist Rieekan **Lieutenant Ayla Shar **Major Sisquoc **Commander Derembus Sitnalta **Lieutenant Lak Sivrak **Lt. Commander Bakki Sourthol **Colonel Andrephan Stormcaller **Agent Tiree **Tirranna **Lieutenant Tole Warren **Captain Vanden Willard **Lieutenant Akul Witig **Commander Zgorth'sth **Securidex Files *Brosin Underground **Adventure Hook *GOSS **A Word on the GOSS Twilight Class **World Summary **Lunkar An **Myo **Sergeant Clenna **Stren Grier **Casti Tholon **Adventure Idea *Granse Confederacy **Callandri **Zayl Braith **Kiran Tatch **Arcuse **Rodick Tag **Milacass **Vadon Lenitor **Adventure Idea *Hydrospeare Corporation **Design Team Beta **Dr. Tolum Harous **Mosara Thiirn **Diran Miciluz **Sere Lure **Hydrospeare Modification Packages **Adventure Idea *m'Yalfor'ac Order **Colonel Quaal Tavier Catharius **Major-Guardian Aul Tarrus Vishav **Guiteica Militia **World Summary *Mytaranor Slaving Council *Ploovo's "Protocol Team" **Beatas **Durmag **Lotas **HN-TR1 **EV-4D9 *Ssach'thirix and Kal-tan-shi **Adventure Idea *Venithon Twins **Adventure Idea *Zulirian Swordmasters **Ther-das **Mlatar Thon Gra **Curdik **Kaltor Naklian **Ni'Shaw-Dak **The Hierarchy of Ni'Shaw-Dak **Cene Gilvent **Adventure Idea *Individual Cases **Professor Callow Batta **Dr. Cinto Alaras **Derrida **Jundland Banshee **High Inquisitor Mox Slosin **Dr. Nashiak Llalik **Riic Mardec **Risiev Credal **Vacander **Yansan **Yurdak Fav **Adventure Hook Krótkie teksty fabularne *Graduation *A Professional Matter *An Offer They Couldn't Refuse Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Randle Clanse - dane postaci *Brosi - dane planety *Staplarint - dane zwierzęcia *Brosi - mapa *Barosa Warren - dane postaci *GOSS Modified Shuttles - dane statku (Modified Sienar Fleet Systems Mu-2) *Morellian .48 Enforcer - dane broni (Morellian Weapons Conglomerate .48-caliber Enforcer Pistol) *Cannibal - dane statku (Unique Freighter) *Thrantin - dane planety *Some of the terrains on Thrantin *Lunkar An - dane postaci *Myo - dane postaci *Sergeant Clenna - dane postaci *Stren Grier - dane postaci *Casti Tholon - dane postaci *Callandri - dane postaci *Nightcast - dane statku (Modified Stalwart-class freighter) *Jadai Q-6100 - dane pojazdu (Jadai Motors Q-6100) *Zayl Braith - dane postaci *Kiran Tatch - dane postaci *Arcuse - dane postaci *Rodick Tag - dane postaci *Milacass - dane postaci *Waterspire - dane statku (Mon Calamari Simiyiar-class Light Freighter) *Vadon Lenitor - dane postaci *Lu'daal-ud - dane postaci *Mist Laden - dane statku (Modified Koensayr Sigma-class shuttle) *Tolum Harous - dane postaci *Mosara Thiirn - dane postaci *Diran Miciluz - dane postaci *Sere Lure - dane postaci *Explorer - dane pojazdu podwodnego (Hydrospeare Corporation Explorer Submergible) *Waveskimmer Prototype - dane pojazdu podwodnego (Hydrospeare Corp. AQ-5 Waveskimmer) *Aquadon CAVa 400 - dane pojazdu podwodnego (Modified Nen-Carvon CAVwPX-10) *Aquaspeeder - dane pojazdu (Hydrospeare Corporation Combat Aquaspeeder - modified Incom T-47 Airspeeder) *Quaal Tavier Catharius - dane postaci *A word on Bitthaevrian names *Aul Tarrus Vishav - dane postaci *Tarlo Ganar - dane postaci *Bitthaevrians - dane rasy inteligentnej *Dematoil - dane postaci *AT-PT Walker - dane pojazdu (All-Terain Personal Transport) *Espo Walker - dane pojazdu (SecuriTech Espo Walker 91) *C-73 Tracker - dane myśliwca (Subpro C-73 Tracker) *Z-95 Headhunter - dane myśliwca (Incom/Subpro Z-95 Headhunter) *Tocsan 8-Q Fighter - dane myśliwca (Shobquix Yards Tocsan 8-Q Starfighter) *Guiteica - dane planety *Tir'uh - dane postaci *Rian Rann - dane postaci *R2-K7 - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid) *Talas Piran - dane postaci *Neuronic Whip - dane sprętu (TholCorp Neuronic Whip) *Stun Baton - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Z2 Stun Baton) *Karalan - dane postaci *C'ar L'andara - dane postaci *Vanquisher - dane statku (Modified Rendili StarDrive's Kiltirin-class) *Beatas - dane postaci *Durmag - dane postaci *Lotas - dane postaci *HN-TR1 - dane droida (HN-TR Assassin/Combat Droid Prototype) *EV-4D9 - dane droida (Modified MerenData EV Supervisor Droid) *Ssach'thirix - dane postaci *Shatras - dane rasy inteligentnej *Kal-tan-shi - dane postaci *Accuser - dane statku (Modified Ghtroc Industries class 720 freighter) *Denuab Venithon - dane postaci *Dorin Venithon - dane postaci *Venithon Bandit - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries class 580 freighter) *Ther-das - dane postaci *Mlatar Thon Gra - dane postaci *Mosgoth - dane zwierzęcia *Togorian Scimitar - dane sprzętu *Curdik - dane postaci *Kaltor Naklian - dane postaci *Rantok - dane sprzętu *Select Laws of Ni'shaw *Kahren - dane rasy inteligentnej *Cene Gilvent - dane postaci *Soknar - dane sprzętu *Callow Batta - dane postaci *Cinto Alaras - dane postaci *Derrida - dane postaci *Ketton - dane rasy inteligentnej *Jundland Banshee - dane postaci *Mox Slosin - dane postaci *Ironhand - schemat *Ironhand - dane statku (Modified Merkuni Drives Trenchant-class cruiser) *Nashiak Llalik - dane postaci *Sunder 9 - dane sprzętu (Llalik Designs Sunder 9 Armor Prototype) *Riic Mardec - dane postaci *Risiev Credal - dane postaci *Vacander - dane postaci *Filar-Nitzan - dane rasy inteligentnej *Yansan - dane postaci *Yurdak Fav - dane postaci *Zoll-Uvena - schemat statku *Zoll-Uvena - dane statku (Vangaard Pathfinder) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Attached Alliance Intelligence Reports Excerpts *First Day of School Credits *design: C. Robert Carey, J. P. Pietrzak, Trevor J. Wilson *additional design: William B. Carey, J. Michael Denbo, Jon McCabe, Todd Stewart Murray *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Tim Bobko *cover art: Doug Shuler *interior art: Matt Busch, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi, Christina Wald *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Miranda Horne, Bill Olmesdahl, Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Paul Sudlow *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Steven Brown, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)